gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stingray (episode)
For other uses of Stingray see Stingray (Disambiguation). Stingray was the first produced episode and the first broadcast episode of the television series Stingray. Plot After Seaprobe is mysteriously attacked, Stingray is sent to investigate, but the crew is captured by underwater creatures and put on trial before Titan, ruler of the seas. Synopsis A World Security Patrol Submarine drifts through the ocean. The submarine is being followed by a strange mechanical fish-shaped vessel, piloted by two weird looking creatures. From their vessel a missile is launched which destroys the submarine. In the World Security Patrol Headquarters, in Washington D.C, a meeting is called to discuss the attack, they call the WASP’s to investigate the matter. Upon being contacted Commander Shore immediately mobilises Stingray. Troy Tempest and Phones descend into Stingray and set off. They are given the coordinates to the site where the submarine was destroyed and head off at maximum speed to investigate. Troy spends some time looking over the undersea maps, noting that the submarine attack took place in the deep sea, at an ocean trench, where other similar attacks have taken place As they will soon be passing the island of Lemoy Phones heads back to the controls. As Stingray reaches the site of the submarine, another mechanical fish appears and follows them. Phones picks up the presence of the vessel but believe it to be an actual fish. Suddenly, Stingray is attacked and crashes onto the seabed. All but the front cockpit became completely flooded, and they have no way of contacting Marineville. Being unable to establish contact with Stingray Commander Shore orders an aerial search of the area, Marineville activates Battle Stations. Meanwhile Troy wakes up in a strange room, he sees a woman and immediately demands to know where Phones is, but she doesn’t answer him. His calls are instead answered by Titan, who reveals that the girl is his slave is unable to speak, and Troy is now his prisoner. Titan tells that he is now in the underwater city of Titanica, and Troy is the first person to ever see one of the underwater people. However, Troy insists that they are a peaceful organisation, and mean Titans people no harm. Meanwhile, having not found any trace of Stingray, Commander Shore plans on bombarding the entire area where Stingray was last seen, with hydrodromic missiles. Back at Titanica, Troy is being put on trial to prove whether he is an enemy of the undersea people or not. The undersea god, Teufel, looks only at the friends of his people. If he turns away from Troy within the space of one marine-minute, then Troy is proved to be their enemy and the penalty is death. A marine-minute almost passes when suddenly Teufel turns away from Troy. Titan sentences Troy and Phones the underwater prison of Aquatraz where they will be put to death. Troy and Phones are being transported to the prison through one of the large mechanical fish ships when Titans servant girl begins to untie Troy, he realises that she wants to get out as well and he agrees to take care of her when they escape. Together Troy and Phones overpower the Aquaphibian guards. At Marineville there is half an hour before the missile strike. Suddenly the scanners pick up an unidentified craft approaching Marineville. The craft is viewed on the scanners, Shore and Atlanta see a large mechanical fish. Underwater interceptor missiles are about to be launched when they see that it is towing Stingray along with it. Seeing Stingray is safe, the Hydronic attack is cancelled. Later at Marineville Troy and Phones have explained about the undersea creatures. Troy then introduces Marina, who is now the latest recruit to the Aquanaut Security Patrol. Cast Regular Cast Troy.png|Captain Troy Tempest (Don Mason) Phones.png| Lieutenant "Phones" Sheridan (Robert Easton) Shore.png| Commander Samuel "Sam" Shore (Ray Barrett) Atlanta.png|Atlanta (Lois Maxwell) Sub-Lieutenant_Fisher.png| Sub-Lieutenant Fisher (Ray Barrett) Marina.png|Mairina (Mute) Guest Cast Wasp_commander_(1).png|Wasp Commander (1) (Don Mason) Wasp_commander_(2).png|Wasp Commander (2) (Ray Barrett) Wasp_commander_(3).png|Wasp Commander (3) (Robert Easton) Voice only male.png|Power Plant (Ray Barrett) Aquaphibians.png|Aquaphibian (Robert Easton) Teufel.png|Teufl Fish God Titan.png|Titan (Ray Barrett) X-2-Zero.png|Surface Agent X-2-0 (Robert Easton) Notes *This episode was later used in a compilation video entitled The Incredible Voyage Of Stingray. *David Graham is credited in this episode but does not actually does not take part in this episode. As a result he does not voice any of the regular cast, all of whom make their first appearances here, besides Oink. *This episode, like most of the first episodes of Supermarionation series, has no title. *The 1st WASP Commander reappears through out the series. He later appears in The Big Gun, The Ghost Ship, Marineville Traitor, Pink Ice, Star Of The East, Invisible Enemy and Titan Goes Pop. With the 2nd and 3rd Commanders reappearing in Pink Ice, Star Of The East, An Echo Of Danger and Titan Goes Pop. Continuity *As the red liquid fills the tube to measure how long Troy’s trial has gone on for, it changes to black half way through. *Atlanta’s photo of Troy shows him wearing a yellow uniform instead of grey. *When the 1st WASP Commander is talking to Commander Sam Shore, he is voiced by Ray Barrett instead of Don Mason. *When Troy and Phones are being transported to the Terror Fish, Troy is sitting in the left chair and Phones is sitting in the right chair. But once they are on the Terror Fish, they swap seats. Category:Stingray Episodes Category:Stingray Category:Stingray (episode) Category:Battle Stations Category:Compilation Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson Category:Episodes Directed by Alan Pattillo